Helping out
by RhodeliaMP
Summary: Mia,Jacob,and Seth are friends.When Mia formulates a plan to get Jacob and Edward together,how will things change?Will it be for the better,or for the worse?And what's this?Someone imprinted on her? MiaxEmbry EdwardxJacob dedicated to mia-dwcut-09! Enjoy


_**A/N:**_ This is dedicated to _**mia-dwcut-09**_ who was the first to submit her answer to my contest on my homepage! Congrats Mia! I hope you like this story! And I hope all of you like it too. -grins- well, here goes nothing!

**Chapter One**

A group of three teenagers laughed whole heartedly as they took deep breaths to calm their thundering hearts. Seth grinned up at Jacob when the older boy clapped him on the back proudly.

"Getting faster there Seth. Should I be worried??" Jacob teased with his wolfish smile. The two turned at the barked laugh that escaped their last friend's lips.

"I don't think you need to worry about him ever beating you Jake." A girl with long luxurious black hair that cascaded down her back said. Her skin was a shade lighter than the two boys russet colored skin, her not being Native American but Hispanic and all, albeit she did pass as a Native American.

Seth gaped and puffing out his cheeks he shot Mia a playful glare; Jacob doubling over laughing. "You're a big meanie Mia." Seth pouted pouted, earning a joyful smile from the girl.

"You love me anyways." She winked, Seth huffing and sticking his nose up in the air defiantly, avoiding looking at Mia at all cost.

"Alright guys, break it up." Jacob grinned. "You're acting like a new couple." At that both Mia and Seth scrunched up their noses and smacked Jacob on the head. He yelped and glared at them with pout as he rubbed the back of his head where they had injured him.

"Stop being such a child Jake, it doesn't suit you, seeing as you don't make a very cute kid." Mia teased and giggled exuberantly when Jacob gave a mock gasp of sheer horror.

"I resent that Mia." He glared. "I'll have you know I was a very cute kid." He stated proudly, puffing up his chest.

The other two shared a look and rolled their eyes. "Sure you were Jake, you keep telling yourself that." She stuck her tongue out, repeating what Jake had just done to her. Next to her Seth's ears perked up and his head jerked to the other side, straining to listen. "What is it Seth?" Mia asked curiously.

Mia wasn't born in Forks Washington, and nor was she part of the tribe. She had moved there a year prior from Miami Florida and made quick friend's with the two boys around her. She may not have been a werewolf, but she was fit enough to keep up with them for the most part. And not only that, but she was at a disadvantage when it came to height. To put it simply: she was short. So much shorter than Jacob, even Seth was surpassing her in height!! Not that she really cared. As her family always said: the best things come in small packages.

Seth shook his head, not noticing that Jacob was now straining to hear what was happening not too far from them. "I think they're calling us." Jacob nodded at Seth approvingly. They were indeed calling them back.

"We have to go Seth." Jacob ordered and Seth nodded sadly, head dropping forward, hair hiding his face. "You can come too Mia, if you want. It's not like it'll be something you don't already know about." Jacob grinned and Mia smiled.

"True." Seth perked back up at her response and the three raced to Billy Blacks house, Jacob of course wining and Seth coming in a not so bad second, and Mia pouting as she made it there last. Again. Ah but whatever, they were werewolves and she was human, it was no wonder they always won really.

"Jacob." Billy called and upon spotting the other two guests, nodded towards them. "Seth, Mia." He greeted and they all three nodded back in response.

"So why are you calling us dad? It's weird, seeing as we won't be having a tribe meeting until next week." Jacob asked and Billy gave a slightly wrinkled smile.

"Embry is coming back." Jacob gaped at his father in disbelief, Seth was in a similar state.

"You serious?" The youngest Black couldn't believe what he was hearing. At his fathers nod his wolfish grin appeared on his face. "That's great!! It's been ages since I last saw him!! When is he coming back?" Jacob asked hyped up.

"By the end of the week." Jacob cheered again. Billy shook his head and rolled to his room.

"Who is Embry?" Mia asked, confusion written all over her pretty face.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know Embry." Jacob hummed. "He's a friend-"

"Wolf?" The two friends laughed when she asked this interrupting Jacob and Jacob nodded. "Of course he is, what else would he be?" Mia responded sarcastically, her lips turned upward.

"Of course." Jacob agreed humorlessly. "But as I was saying. He's a friend of mine that moved away like two years ago, or almost two years ago. He's really cool, you'll like him."

Mia tilted her head to the side and hummed while nodding slightly. "Maybe." She was whacked in the head by Jacob who was laughing at her antics. "Will I like him Seth?" She asked the smaller boy and the boy bit the inside of his cheek, shrugging.

"I didn't spend all that much time with him, but when we did hang out together he was really cool." He stated and Mia beamed.

"Then yes, I will like him." She agreed, chortling inside when she saw Jacob frown at her. So much fun to tease Jacob.

"But please." Seth spoke again catching the two's attention, his voice sounding a bit strained. "Do not try to hook me or Jake with him. We're not gay." Seth paled further as he remembered when Mia had tried to pair him and Jacob together the first few months after she arrived and befriended them; Jacob too looked pale at the reminder of that horrible fiasco.

Mia merely laughed at their extent. "But you two were adorable friend, and together would have made an even more adorable couple." She insisted, her laughter rising when they two began to turn a sickly green. "I'm kidding, kidding." No, no she wasn't, not really.

"Please promise me you won't try to pair us up." Jacob forced out making Mia sigh and nod.

"Fine, I promise I won't try to pair you up with Embry." Her shoulders slouched as the words left her lips. After promising something she could never find it within herself to break it, so that meant no fun in teasing when the other guy arrived. Well, she could always try to pair the other guy with someone else, or pair Jacob and Seth with someone else.

The door bell rang and Seth hurried to open it, forcing a smile when he saw Isabella Swan standing there, the stench of vampire pouring out of her. Gods she stunk.

"Hey Seth." The girl smiled kindly.

"Bella." He greeted and let her step inside.

"Hi Jacob. Oh, hi Mia, I shouldn't be so surprised to see you here. You almost always are." Bella giggled.

"Right..." Mia gave a short smiled and turned to look at Jacob like if he was seriously interested in the girl. Hm, maybe she didn't like Bella because she was precisely that, a girl, and she(Mia) was a big yaoi fan. Whatever, she still didn't like the girl all that much, but nor did she hate her.

"Hey Hell Bells, what's up?" Jacob walked over to the brunette and put an arm around her shoulders and leading her deeper into the house and sitting her down at the couch as he sat next to her, Mia and Seth sitting indian style on the floor facing their friend and his friend. They didn't really consider Bella their friend.

"Not much." Bella shrugged but instantly beamed brightly as she remembered something. "Edward's taking me on a date tonight though. I can't wait." Jacob winced at that.

Mia leaned over to Seth and whispered, "Edwards that vampire dude right?" She sat straight up when she received a nod from Seth. Wow, poor Jacob. Must suck to lose the girl you liked to a vampire dude you've never even seen before. Hm, come to think about it, she has never seen this Edward person either. And now she had an urge to meet the vampire guy.

"I wanna meet him." Mia said loudly and everyone turned to look at her, shock evident in all the eyes that stared at her, but in Jacob's she could see confusion. Why would she want to meet a vampire?

"S-sure. I'm sure Edward would love to meet you." Bella smiled politely.

"You should come too Jacob. Don't you wanna meet your rival in love?" Mia asked, ignoring Bella who frowned and focused on Jacob who simply seemed to be growing angry.

"No thank you." He growled.

"Don't tease Jacob Mia, he knows I'm dating Edward and only see him as a friend." Bella huffed crossing her arms over her not so full chest. "But I agree that you should come Jacob," She turned to look at Jacob earnestly. "Edward's really a nice guy, he'll love to be friends with my best friend." She urged.

Poor girl had no clue why Jacob never wanted to meet up with the dude. Sure she knew Edward was a vampire, but she was still too thickheaded to have figured out that Jacob was a werewolf. Really, how hard can it be?

"He said no Bella." Seth said and Bella sighed.

"Alright, well I have to go get dressed for my date." She stood to leave but once she reached the door she turned and looked at Mia. "If you want to meet Edward tonight you can come by my house and I'll introduce you guys before we leave." Mia grinned and nodded.

"I'll be there."

"Awesome." With that the brunette left the house. Mia looked at Jacob who sported a very unpleasant looking frown and turned to Seth in concern. Seth gave her a defeated and confused look. She stood up and plopped down next to her friend. "What's wrong Jake?" She asked in a hushed tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder blade.

"Nothing really, just can't see why she doesn't like me but will like a leach." He grumbled and the two friends looked at Jacob sympathetically. They may not like Bella all that much, but they did want to see Jacob happy.

"Don't worry Jacob, you'll find someone better." Mia soothed, rubbing soothing circles on his back as her other hand lay gently on his thigh.

"Yeah, someone who isn't so klutzy and stupid." Seth received a glare from Jacob. Not a good thing to do really, speaking idly about the girl Jacob liked was not something Mia would recommend if you wanted to cheer that person up.

After cheering Jacob up, the friends decided they would watch a movie. Halfway through Seth was asleep and both Mia and Jacob turned their attention from the screen to their sleeping friend and began to draw on the boys face with different colored markers. When Seth woke up he ran after the two culprits, all having a blast spending time together.

Mia looked at the clock and excused herself, telling them she was going to go to Bella's to meet her so very handsome vampire boyfriend. Fixing up her hair and washing away the variety of colors painted on her exposed skin, she left Jacob's house and went to Bella's.

Once there she rang the door bell and was greeted by Charlie Swan, Bella's father. The man smiled and let her in. He looked really spent, poor guy must be working all kinds of different hours.

Marching up to Bella's room she blinked when she saw Bella dressed in a long elegant green gown, her hair half tied up.

Bella blushed in embarrassment for being caught looking at herself in the mirror doing twirls but managed to smile. "Mia, I'm glad you came." She motioned for Mia to come in and come in she did. The room was small, but it was...ok. "Do I look alright?"

Mia smiled, Bella wanted _her_ opinion? What a laugh, seeing as she herself wouldn't dress in anything that girly even for a date. "You look great." She admitted though. "A bit heavy on the make-up though, you should clean some off." Bella rushed over to the bathroom and dabbed away some of the make-up, coming back looking more natural.

"Thanks." She replied in gratitude.

"So about Edward, how is he?" Mia asked flopping down on the bed and scanning the room, taking everything in.

Bella's face brightened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Oh you'll love him! He's perfect!" She continued to blab about him and him being perfect. The only time she did stop talking was when she heard the bell ring and her father calling her to go down, that her boyfriend(he said that begrudgingly) was there to pick her up.

Squealing Bella grabbed Mia's hand and ran down the stairs, dragging the poor raven haired girl down with her. Heaving, Mia shot Bella a glare and fixed her hair that became slightly out of place thanks to Bella's rushing antics.

"Mia I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward." Mia turned and felt her jaw drop to the floor. Oh yeah, he was as gorgeous and handsome as Bella described him. But the two did not look at all good together, oh no. She did, however, know exactly who Edward look perfect with.

Jake.

_**A/N:**_ I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of "Helping Out". I especially hope that you _**mia-dwcut-09**_ liked it -smiles- maybe it wasn't what you expected, but I still hope you enjoyed it.

If you're confused, don't be. Bella knows about Edward because he told her, but thankfully he didn't tell her about the werewolves. Mia knows everything because she'd been eavesdroping in on one of the tribes meeting and then confronted Jacob who filled her in on all the gaps, Seth also. As you can see, Jacob never wanted to meet the vampires, especially Edward(after Bella began talking about him) so he never met up with them, only mett Carlisle once when the vampire had come over to talk to Billy and the head of the tribe and such.


End file.
